


Betwixt and Between

by OlinnPerkins



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Intersex, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Sheik (Legend of Zelda), Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlinnPerkins/pseuds/OlinnPerkins
Summary: A shooting star falls the night of a Blood Moon. Link has lost his way, and with the Calamity growing ever stronger, Sheik must forge a new path through Hyrule and lead the untamed Hero to victory.
Relationships: Link/Sheik (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

A shooting star touched down on the hard, red slabs of East Gerudo Mesa the night of the Blood Moon. It left no crater or core behind; instead, a figure stumbled away from where the light touched the earth. The spirit in flesh leaned against a nearby cliff, surveying the land. The harsh crimson light of the Blood Moon faded, and the gentle twinkle of the stars re-assumed their dominance of the night sky. The night was cool and the breeze soft against their naked skin, and Cold Darners zipped through the air in front of them. From far-off came the howl of Wasteland Coyotes, prompting the figure to move. They did not traverse the mesa smoothly but tripped often in their slow journey down the crags and across the cold sand to Kara Kara Bazaar. 

The open-air market was quiet this late at night, especially so soon after a Blood Moon, but the people that were out stopped and stared. The figure was not wearing clothes, but they seemed so dazed that they did not notice the attention they were receiving.

“Oh my,” a voice said beside them. The figure did not turn, and someone threw a blanket over their shoulders. “It’s too cold outside for that, honey.” Vilia knelt down, trying to get a read on that glassy expression. “Did you hit your head on something?”

Cracked lips parted. “There’s so much,” their voice rasped. “So much to see. So much to feel. I haven’t… it’s been so long since I had a body.”

“Well, you’ve certainly got one now, honey,” Vilia said, pushing them gently along toward the inn and out of the open night, “but it’s best not to show it off like that, you know? I can set you up with some clothes. You’ve got a strong tan on you; you’ll look so natural in the Gerudo style. But maybe you should get some sleep first. You look like you need it.”

They stepped into the inn. The smell of rich spices and frying vegetables teased everyone nearby with the promise of dinner. A sign by the door proclaimed that meals were 15 rupees a plate, except for patrons, who could enjoy authentic Gerudo cuisine for the low price of 10 rupees. Vilia shut the door firmly behind them, blocking off the stares of the people outside. The innkeeper’s eyes were wide as she took in the figure, but she was a professional, and she kept her expression clean and friendly.

“Sleep,” the stranger repeated. “Rest.” They started to cry, silent tears trickling down their cheeks. “I would like that. Very much.” They shuddered. “I can’t hear them anymore,” they said, pulling the blanket more tightly around their body, “the voices. They’re finally gone.” 

They smiled even as they cried, and Vilia was left both confused and alarmed. The little dear sounded like they needed a hug, but the way they were shaking, Vilia didn’t want to risk spooking the poor thing. So instead, Vilia turned and stepped up to the inn counter. “I don’t know what you’ve been through, honey, but I’m guessing you don’t have any rupees. Room and dinner are on me.” She slid a handful of sparkling gemstones across the counter. “Put it under, uh- what’s your name?”

The figure looked up. Red eyes gleamed from underneath golden-blond hair. “Sheik,” they whispered. “Call me Sheik.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this first chapter. Any review you can leave would be greatly appreciated- I always love hearing people’s thoughts on my work. I’ll be posting more to come, so keep an eye out. I originally wrote an extra 2 pages that set-up what was going on, but I ultimately decided they were unnecessary and dull. Kinda like the writing equivalent of clearing your throat before you get started- it’s best just to cut it out and get straight to the action. I’ll work the vital information in more organically later. Enjoy your weekend, and thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Sheik’s bed was hidden from the rest of the inn by the blanket Vilia had given them. Sheik had pinned it up in front of their cubby, tucking it carefully behind the ladder so it wouldn’t flap in a sudden breeze anytime the inn’s door opened. The morning came, the light shining softly through a small rectangular window in their cubby, but Sheik did not rise. They couldn’t see the world out the window- it had a thin privacy veil they had no intention of removing- but Sheik could hear the murmurs of people outside as Kara Kara Bazaar began to wake. For a few minutes they simply lay in bed, not wanting to rise or face the world, merely enjoying the process of breathing. But it couldn’t last forever, and eventually Sheik grew restless. 

Vilia had come by just before dawn with a neatly folded set of traditional Gerudo garb. The garments were a bit too large for Sheik, but that was alright. They appreciated the gesture. The clothes were dyed a soft white, except for the material over the chest, which was colored a grassy green. Sheik pulled them on, still feeling clumsy and ill-coordinated. The veil, which they’d worried would be uncomfortable, was actually quite soothing in how it obscured much of their face. The pants and arms were light and freeing, and the chest wrap was secure without being restrictive. Sheik would have preferred it if it extended all the way down to their waist, but all the Gerudo had their stomachs exposed, so Sheik would just have to live with it. When at last they emerged from their cubby and climbed down the ladder, they found Vilia waiting for them. The front of the inn was dedicated to an arrow shop, but the back was lined with couches. Vilia lounged in one of them. 

Vilia’s whole aesthetic revolved around lilac. Everything from the shoes to the veil to the color of each fingernail was a light purple, and Sheik couldn’t help but feel self-conscious next to such careful coordination. “Good morning,” Vilia’s deep voice drawled. “You slept well, hon.”

“Yes,” Sheik said, settling into the couch next to Vilia’s. “I did.” It was an understatement. Sheik had slept like the dead. Not a single nightmare troubled their dreams; indeed, Sheik couldn’t remember having any dreams last night at all. Bliss. 

“Thanks for the clothes,” Sheik said, looking down at their body. “I….” They blushed, remembering. “I can’t believe I just walked into the bazaar like that.”

From the nearby counter, Kachoo, the innkeeper, snorted. “Neither could anyone else,” she said. She pushed herself off the little alcove where she’d been sitting and lifted a portion of the counter up so she could step out. “I’m going to make breakfast,” she said. “Are you two interested in some shakshuka?” 

Sheik’s stomach rumbled. 

“Yes. Put it on my tab.” Vilia wagged a ringed finger at Sheik. The ring gleamed in the light of the torches lining the wall. “But don’t get used to it, darling. I won’t pay forever.”

“I’m sorry,” Sheik said.

“Oh, don’t be!” Vilia leaned back in the couch. “I wouldn’t do this if I didn’t want to. I don’t do anything unless I want to. That’s the secret to life, kid.” Vilia winked. 

While they waited for Kachoo to return, Sheik rubbed the soles of their feet with gentle fingers. At a hiss from them, Vilia asked what was wrong. “It was a long walk last night,” Sheik said, showing Vilia their feet, which were scraped and bruised. 

Vilia rose to get a bucket of water, some soap, and ointment. “What were you doing out in the desert so late?”

Sheik murmured thanks and began to clean their feet in the water. “I… was coming from East Gerudo Mesa.”

Vilia’s eyes widened above the lilac veil. “East Gerudo Mesa? Past the statues of the Seven Heroines?” 

“Yes,” Sheik said. “It’s fuzzy, but I remember walking through their circle.”

Vilia whistled softly. “There’s nothing but the ancient labyrinth out that way. What were you doing over there?”

Sheik closed their eyes. “I don’t remember much,” they said. “And what I do is so strange, I almost think it might have been a dream. I remember light, and pain, and,” they rubbed their thumb and index finger into their eyes, trying to recall, “I don’t know. Relief? Excitement?” 

Vilia tapped studded nails against the couch. “Hmm. Well, you can’t stay in Kara Kara Bazaar forever, not unless you can make money somehow. Do you have family anywhere? A home?”

“No,” Sheik whispered. “I did once. That I remember. A long, long time ago, I had a father, and a friend. But my father… he’s been dead for years.”

“I’m sorry, dear,” Vilia said. “I don’t mean to drag up awful memories. If you like, you can head to Gerudo Town. It isn’t too far from here. They’ll welcome you… if you make sure to wear the outfit I gave you.” Vilia gave Sheik another wink. “They don’t accept men- voe, they call them- and I’m not sure what they’ll think of your… unique situation.” 

“My what?” Sheik asked.

Vilia gave Sheik a very slow, very meaningful look. “Most people have one set of parts, one way or the other. But you, yours are somewhere in between. You aren’t a child, but your penis is small like a little boy’s, while your breasts, little as they are, are that of a girl’s.”

“Oh,” Sheik said, fidgeting uncomfortably. “Right.”

“I’m not sure they’d let you in if they knew,” Vilia continued, “so it’s best you keep that to yourself for now and call yourself a girl- a vai.”

Kachoo returned, bearing several plates for them. Shakshuka was a dish of poached eggs atop a thick red sauce of tomatoes, onions, and peppers, with plenty of spices to give it heat and depth. Sheik ate ravenously, though Vilia only poked at it. 

“I’m not a vai, though,” Sheik said, making sure to keep their voice low so Kachoo, who had moved to talk to the Gerudo selling arrows up front, would not hear. “Wouldn’t that be lying?”

Vilia gazed at Sheik for a long moment. “You’re so sweet,” Vilia said at last with a sigh. “And so genuine. You know how rare that is, hon?” Vilia leaned forward. “I wasn’t always a vai,” Vilia said. “Men hear rumors of me and think it’s just an act I put on; they come to me hoping I’ll sell them disguises, but all they want to do is sneak into the Gerudo’s homes so they can find a girlfriend. Disgusting.” Vilia flicked at the food, and though Sheik couldn’t see any expression under the veil, they were positive that Vilia was sneering. “I’ve only met a few people I thought deserved to experience the wonders of the Gerudo capital. The rest I charge out the ass and send a tip ahead to warn the guards.” Vilia went back to eating. “I wasn’t born a vai, but I don’t let that stop me from living my life. Why should you?”

“But,” Sheik said, trying to sort out their thoughts, “I don’t know if I want to be a vai. Not really. I want to be me, but I don’t know what I am. I have bits of both, so am I a boy, or am I girl?”

Vilia sighed. “You aren’t either. You’re not a girl, and you’re not a boy. You’re just you. But you could pass for either, so if one gives you an advantage, why not take it? I am myself the most now that I am a vai and part of Gerudo society. If you’re going to travel, wherever you go, ask yourself what stays truest to yourself and to what you want. If the Gerudo knew the truth, they’d pin a gender on you even if it didn’t fit. Don’t let them. Don’t ever feel like other people are deciding who you are.” She took another bite of her egg. “If it makes you feel better,” she said, “just dress how you want people to see you, and then don’t correct them when they assume things. That way, it’s on them.”

“I don’t know,” Sheik said, “I get what you’re saying, but that last part sounds a little manipulative.”

Vilia shrugged. “What we wear, our makeup, our hair, it’s all to put the right face forward to the world. Every day you choose how you want the world to see you. It’s up to you how far you want to take that. Don’t do anything you’ll feel guilty for, but don’t let other people box you in. You don’t fit into any of their categories, hon. And that’s okay- use it to your advantage.”

Sheik nodded. “Alright,” they said. “If the Gerudo will kick me out if they knew about my… me-ness, I’ll wear the Gerudo outfit and let them think I’m a vai. But I’ll know, inside, that I’m not a voi, or a voe either. I’m both, and I’m neither.”

Vilia waved her fingers at them. “Whatever helps you sleep at night.”

\---------------------

An hour or so later, Sheik was standing at the edge of the bazaar, listening to the sounds of the merchants calling out their wares. Vilia was next to them, leaning against the pale stone of the inn. The smell of roasting meat came from one of the nearby tents, and Sheik’s stomach rumbled, even though they had just eaten. 

Vilia stretched. “So,” she said, “where’s next for you, little vai?”

“Gerudo Town,” Sheik said. “My… I guess I would call her my aunt, she used to live there, before she died. I’d like to pay my respects. And there’s someone I need to find. It’s as good a place to start as any.”

“Sounds good, hon,” Vilia said. She reached into a small pouch at her waist and drew out a small bit of cloth. It looked like a throwaway piece of fabric, but Vilia handled it with care and presented it to Sheik as if it was made of gold. “Here,” she said. Sheik took it, and they saw that an arrow had been stitched onto the cloth. “This may come in handy. It might open some doors for you.”

“Thanks,” Sheik said, tucking it into a pouch of their own. “And thanks for everything.”

“Don’t go dropping off the edge of Hyrule, now,” Vilia warned. “I’ll want to see you again.”

Sheik smiled and gave Vilia a hug. “I won’t,” they promised. 

“The clothes aren’t a gift,” Vilia continued, crossing her arms over her chest. “They’re an investment. I might have some jobs for you down the line. Go pay your respects, find your friend, but don’t forget to come back and see me.” She brushed Sheik’s golden-blond hair with a well-manicured hand. “You make a beautiful vai,” Vilia said. “The Gerudo won’t suspect a thing.”

Sheik beamed, made sure their shoes wouldn’t slip off, and started across the sands to Gerudo Town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s it for Chapter 2! So, this story is a bit of an exercise for me, in two ways. I’ve never written about transgender or non-binary characters before, and when I decided to write a story about Sheik, I felt it would be truest to the Sheik I was writing to make them non-nonbinary and intersex. What Sheik has is closest to what we call “46 XX Intersex.” In 80% of people who have it, it’s a condition where a person has two X chromosomes (like a female), but a genetic exchange caused the SRY gene to move from the father’s Y chromosome and onto the child’s X chromosome, thus causing their genitalia to become more intersex. I’m gonna work why into the story later, but I doubt our medical term and info will come up, so there it is. I’m hoping I did a good job with Sheik and Vilia’s portrayal- please let me know what you think!
> 
> Secondly, I have a habit of putting the narration deep inside the character’s thoughts. If PoV is a camera, then I’m usually zoomed pretty far into the character’s head. The reader sees what the character thinks, knows what the character knows, etc. But for this story, I wanted to try pulling back a little. This was done a) to practice a different style and push myself, and b) to force myself to pay attention to the sensory world and the actions of the characters, instead of spending most of my time in their heads. Please let me know what you think of the story thus far, I really appreciate any comments you might have. Anyway, thanks for reading, and enjoy your weekend!


End file.
